uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Incinerator
Hidden away in the maintenance below Medbay, the incinerator is a room accessible only by maintenance access-ways. Because it's off the beaten path, has no security camera and a disposals chute, it is a great body dumping (and burning) location for Changelings and Traitors. Using the Incinerator Operation of the incinerator is relatively simple. # Open the Interior Airlock and max out the power on both pumps (Input and Output) to 4500 kPa # Secure an oxygen supply: This can be done by either wrenching down an oxygen canister, or piping in oxygen from the main supply outside Atmospherics * Which option you pick is entirely up to you - It's a question of time over efficiency ** The former is much quicker and easier, but requires constant swapping of O2 canisters ** The latter takes more time to set up, but will allow you to keep the turbine operational ad inifinitum (Especially if you do the same for the plasma! Those large tanks are still limited) # Legitimate uses The incinerator has a few useful functions, primarily for the storage/destruction of dangerous objects and creatures. For instance, the nuclear authentication disk cannot be burned, so placing it inside of a lit incinerator is a good way of keeping it out of syndicate hands if it needs to be stored somewhere. The amount of time it takes to cool will give the crew ample opportunity to fight off any syndicate agents who are trying to get in. It is also one of the only places that changelings can safely be stored without risk of escape. Should the changeling get uppity, you can light it on fire and instantly kill it every time it tries to regenerate. This may be the only way of permanently disabling a changeling if the crematorium and gibber are both destroyed. Use in bomb construction For whatever reason, the incinerator has an output for charging gas canisters and air pumps. This makes it a fantastic place to create bombs as all of the other components with the exception of tank transfer valves can be easily sourced. How you are going to get those tank transfer valves in the first place is a mystery, but a crafty atmos tech or engineer can get the AI to let them in without too much fuss. You can treat the incinerator in much the same way as the toxins ignition chamber, except that you don't have to premix the plasma and oxygen in a canister, you can simply set the plasma tank to output twice the pressure of the oxygen tank for a 2:1 plasma:oxygen mix in the incinerator. You will, however, need to pump the breathable air out of the incinerator that is there to begin with as it will otherwise dampen the reaction and make the resulting bomb less effective. If you do end up making a bomb, be sure to dispose of the air pump through the airlock and let all that terribly hot, superheated gas back in to burn all the room to a crisp (and discourage people snooping). Category:Locations